


The Car, The Forest, The Spiders, and The Smut

by JinxxTheInsomniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No You Know Who, Birthday Smut, F/M, For a Friend, Forbidden Forest, Forest Sex, No Deatheaters, flying car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxTheInsomniac/pseuds/JinxxTheInsomniac
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend, and yours,She's a Hufflepuff,She'll stab a bitch if necessary,and she the bestest best friend this Slytherin could've ever asked forHappy Birthday, Cayla!





	The Car, The Forest, The Spiders, and The Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostyunicorn300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyunicorn300/gifts).



The serene plains and fields surrounding Hogwarts School were as tranquil and unassuming as ever.   From the Whomping-Willow’s leaves finally starting to grow to their full extent, to Hagrid finally trimming down the sprawling fields which surrounded the mystical school (With the use of magic, of course), everything was as it should be.

That is until the decrepit coughing of an ancient station wagon’s engine could be heard from afar; causing a great deal of birds to leave the trees in a rush of feathers.

Down near the Quidditch fields, a pair of Hogwarts students, both from different years and house-sanctions, were busily catering to an old beat-up automobile having been gifted to the young Gryffindor after he’d passed all of his Fifth Year O.W.L.’s. 

But he didn’t have only himself to thank, after all, if it weren’t for his girlfriend's support, Hermione’s tutoring sessions, and Harry’s Felix Felicitous potion, Ron would’ve been the record-holder for lowest-passable grade ever dedicated to a student. Again.

Ron Weasley beamed proudly as he tested the engine, his bright ginger hair glimmering against the late afternoon sun as he smugly ran a palm against the faded metal hood while using his other hand to rub the stained cuff of his sleeve across the oil-splotches having inadvertently accumulated on his cheeks.  For the past few hours, the engine would simply sputter and pop violently, before dying once again.  But it was a pitiful desperation which compelled the ginger youth to repair the condemned machine, the desire to impress his recent girlfriend driving him to spend hours after school tinkering with the decrepit metal.

He had every right to be excited when the car finally revved for the first time.  No one believed he’d ever get the car up and running (Not even his over-protective mother, Molly, who had agreed to her husband purchasing the car only due to the presumption that it was beyond help, and that Ron would need to earn the money to send it off for a newer, functioning car. “That will teach him responsibility” She would announce to her husband upon buying the ancient vehicle.)  Needless to say, Ron knew that his father had battled selflessly for months in order to earn enough for the down-payment on the car before Ron’s birthday; catering haplessly to the likes of Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, and all the over variously-ranking Wizard diplomats.  As recompense for his father’s additional duties having been required to purchase the car, Ron cherished it, passively accepting all of the unruly defects that it seemed to throw at him. Right now, he was simply relieved for the fact that it hadn’t exploded during repairs (Hence why he hadn’t asked his close friend, Seamus, for help. Hogwarts would’ve been up in smoke in under an hour if Seamus had any input.) 

 “See, Cayla?” He declared over the boisterous roar while practically dancing around the rusty monstrosity.  “I _told_ you I didn’t need any old Muggle Mechanic; I could do it all by myself.”

“Well done, my love!” Cayla cheered merrily, wrapping her arms around the boy before pressing a mushy kiss against his greasy, blackened cheeks.  He made a noise of disgust but didn’t brush her away. The car impatiently hummed, as if wordlessly urging them to test-drive it before Ron slowly pulled away from the embrace and held the passenger door open to the shorter girl.  

“Why don’t we take it for a spin?” He offered, to which she nodded, brushing her Hogwarts skirt down as she settled herself in his car.

From the interior, it looked almost brand new; the leather having been scoured for days to rid it of the grime, and the glass was so clean it almost appeared invisible as Cayla peered out, awed at all of the hard labor her lover had put into the completion of his project.

Ron settled into the seat next to hers before producing a ring of keys.

“My father says that it's always important to carry the physical car-keys just in case you’re in front of a muggle, or your wand is missing.”

Cayla nodded, amused at the bewildered look Ron had as he beheld the iron charms.  To see Ron or his father Marvel at the Muggle things Cayla would give them for Christmas and birthdays was among the dozens of things she found intriguing about the pure-blooded spectrum.  It amazed her that the Weasley family had never experienced what it was like to have a Laptop, or an air-conditioner, never mind know what they were.   In some ways, it was as if she was visiting an Amish family, and explaining to them all the benefits the modern world currently exhibits.  Yet despite what she knew already about her own non-magical world, the lifetime of understanding that the Weasley family knew and accepted regarding their own magical world far surpassed her own.  So whenever they held discussions regarding the contrasting ethics and opinions, it was as though they were trading secrets within a secret gathering.

The Car whirred to life once more, sounding much less constipated than when it first was introduced to the youngest Weasley-son.  Cayla beamed as Ron put it in gear and the car jerkily began moving along the great expanse of grass before them.

Cayla held onto the handles on the door, giggling nervously as Ron quickly learned the mechanics while also trying to brush off any insecurities his girlfriend might’ve had upon the first test-drive.

“It’s alright, the ground is just bumpy~!” He declared over the rattling of the girl’s head as the ground refused to even out. “Watch… THIS!”

That’s when Ron changed gears again, pressed a variety of small switches and knobs on the dashboard of the vehicle, and the bumpiness ceased.  Cayla could breathe a small sigh of relief, but not before looking out the window to see the ground quickly leaving them.

“Ron!  Your car can fly?!”

Ron only laughed at her anxiousness, “I borrowed an entire series of books called ‘The Charming of Muggle Artifacts’ and learned how my dad had levitated our first family car.  Isn’t this so much simpler than driving along the ground?”

“Won't you get in trouble?” She exclaimed.  “I mean, it’s one thing to drive a car without a license, it’s another thing entirely to be _flying_ a car without a license!” 

“Quit being so dramatic!” Ron retorted with a smirk, his hand rubbing reassuringly against her knee.

Cayla brushed his hand off and crossed her arms over her chest with an over dramatic ‘hmph!’

“I’m a Hufflepuff, idiot, I’m supposed to be dramatic!”

Ron rolled his eyes as he accelerated through the open air, driving continuous circles around the various spires of Hogwarts as he passed them.

“So where d’ya wanna go, love? Hogsmeade? Dufftown?  Diagon Alley?”

But Cayla was so transfixed by the panoramic view being displayed that she hardly paid attention to her boyfriend and his inquiry.

“What?” She inquired as she turned again to look at him.

That’s when things took a turn for the horrible.

Something in the engine began to rattle and bang, causing the car to jerk and falter a few feet in the air.  Black plumes of smoke began to billow out from the hood, coating the windshield with a sheet of black.  Ron couldn’t see, and that’s when the car began to dip nose-first towards the ground. Cayla was screaming, covering her ears as she tucked her knees against her chest, sobbing while squeezing her eyes shut.

Ron tried desperately to regulate the car’s angle, muttering a variety of enchantments over the wheel in hopes of compromising the Muggle machine's system, but it was of no use.  They were very close to the ground, now, and it was all Ron could do to pull his wand from the crevice between the gear-shift and his seat.

“ _Arresto Momentum_!”

As though having been engulfed in a stagnant sea, a resounding jolt, followed by a much gentler descent, overtook the car, and it wasn’t long before the car’s wheels finally touched the forest brush daintily.

Cayla was still curled up in a tight ball, but she wasn’t screaming anymore.

“Darling… we’ve made it!” Ron exclaimed in a relieved tone.  The young girl lifted her head slightly, scrutinizing the surrounding area they’d trespassed into.

Around the car, a halo of sunlight shielded them from the dark, having formed after the car had broken through.  Cayla was the first to leave the car, pulling her wand out as she looked about the forest.

“I wonder where we are…” She murmured, desperately trying to conceal the awe she held for the massive trees.  Some of them were as tall as the Skyscrapers of New York, if not taller.  It was hard to believe that something so enormous could live for so long.

“Lost,” Ron replied sadly, his shoulders sulking as he affectionately ran his fingertips along the car’s metal casing. 

Cayla snorted but didn’t look over to the ginger. “I don’t think we’re in the Forbidden Forest…” She announced.

“Oh, yeah?  What makes you say that?” Ron retorted, obviously still in a state of complete despair after his car had failed him for the first and last time. There was no way he’d be able to push it all the way back home; this forest was enormous and thick enough to suppress the sun’s light. All around them was just black nothing, the occasional nocturnal wildlife going about their lives.

“I think we should go East.”  Cayla declared, pointing off towards the edge of the sunlit halo still glimmering idly.

“’East’?  Why?”

“Because that’s where we’re gonna go.”

“Because you’re a Hufflepuff and you know where to find things when they’re lost.”

Cayla smiled affectionately before kissing her lover’s chin.  “Now you’re getting it.”

Ron rolled his eyes but followed his girlfriend, refusing to look back at the decrepit remains of his parent’s birthday gift to him out of pure remorse. How was he going to explain this to his parents?  ‘Hi, mum and dad, listen, I accidentally blew the car you gave me into the forbidden forest, again.  Don’t worry, I’m safe, but that flying charm dad and I both used might be faulty. See you at Christmas.  Love, Ron’.

Yea, that would go over about as well as if Ron decided to join the Deatheaters and invited his newfound comrades to Christmas Dinner.

In fact, it would be much less shameful (and less expensive), for him to have changed his allegiance then come home with no car.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cayla inquired, looking over her shoulder as she laced her fingers between his and gave his palm a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah,…” Ron groaned, his boots dragging across the soft forest ground. “Just trying to figure out how I’m going to explain all this to my mum.”

After all, his dad would take it as an honest mistake (Arthur being quite the accident-prone himself), however, his mother would go utterly mad.

Cayla gave a look of sympathy before leaning against her lover gently, resting her head on his shoulder.  “It’ll be okay.”

“As long as my mother decides I’m worthy of leaving her sight again, then yeah, I’ll be fine--.”

“If anything, she should be relieved; didn’t she hate the fact that your dad got you a car?”

Ron let out a genuine laugh at that, knowing fully the fanatics his mum had observed even after Christmas and Fred had driven him, George, Percy, and Ginny back to Hogsmeade (Ron having been too lethargic from the going-away party his mum had thrown for the Weasley Clan to drive the long hours required to get back to school).  He could’ve filled an entire satchel with the tumultuous income of letters having been delivered from his mother demanding almost hourly updates on the car itself and Ron’s well-being.

“Ron!” A gasp interrupted his reminiscent thoughts as Cayla pointed urgently towards something in the distance.

Turning, he came face to face with an old, run-down cabin, the wood having long ago accumulated a vibrant plethora of lichen and moss along its walls, while a variety of mushrooms grew in abundance along the floor and windowsill.

Judging by the multitude fungi carpeting what floor was visible from where the couple stood, it was a safe bet that there hadn’t been anyone to dwell within the abode for months, if not years.

“I wanna go inside,” Cayla announced before she carelessly approached the decrepit house.  Ron held back, extremely reluctant to even breathe in the surrounding air of that place.

“We shouldn’t,” Ron replied, his expression revealing the discomfort he harbored.

“And why not?  I wanna see if there are any dead bodies in there.”

“Even more reason not to go in!” Ron emphasized, “Besides, I’m hungry, and there’s no telling how long it’ll take before we get home.”

Cayla looked unimpressed.  “Darling, you helped Harry Potter fight off a Basilisk in a Chamber of Secrets that not even Professor Dumbledore knew about.  Exploring a Forest Hut should be an easy task for you.  If we can look for ten minutes, I promise we’ll leave right after, and I’ll let you have my leftover pudding.”

“It’s not like that, I just don’t want to go in is all.”

“Why not?” Cayla insisted.

“I… uh… don’t want to get my robes dirty.  I just had them washed.”

“Ronald Weasley…”  Cayla groaned in a disapproving tone.  “You weren’t worried about your robes while you were working on that car, so why are you worried now, suddenly?”

The ginger boy sputtered in an attempt to quickly vouch for his unwarranted inhibition, but at Cayla’s even deeper scowl, his shoulders sank as his head bowed with shame.

“There’ll be spiders in there. I-I don’t like spiders.”

He prepared for her to laugh, having been poked fun at all his life for his phobia.  But instead, Cayla’s shoes emerged into his peripheral vision.

“I’m afraid of spiders too.” She said in a reassuring tone.  “I don’t even care that they kill mosquitoes.”

Ron looked up in disbelief.  “Really?”

Cayla nodded, her lips curling into a passionate grin.  Ron chanced a glance back up at the abandoned hovel, biting worriedly at his lips as he surveyed the unviolated foliage having accumulated over the many years of exile.

“Ten minutes’ tops.  Then we’re out of here.”   

Cayla let out a squeal before instantly tugging her lover’s sleeve and pulling him towards the hollow doorframe where the mushrooms grew in abundance all around.  He made certain to tread carefully as his wand instinctively emerged from his sleeve, giving him a bought of encouragement.

“ _Lumos_.” Ron murmured, causing a familiar blue-tinted hue to resonate from the tip of his wand.  Cayla did the same, her steady hand allowing the light to make its way along the walls of the moist interior. The scent wasn’t as horrible as Ron had expected, but it still reminded him of decay; of age.  He wondered if they’d get sick from inevitably breathing in the spores the multitudes of mushrooms were emitting but allowed that fear to be stored away for later on when they returned to Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, the walls within the hut, however damp and squishy they remained to be, held up remarkably well. But neither Ron nor Cayla dared touch the slick wood due to the highway of slugs wheezing up and down the thresh.  It was an alluring yet repulsive sight, and Cayla almost felt sad that she didn’t have any jars to collect the specimens in (The slime of a slug having great benefits for potions and enchantments). 

“ _Impervious_.” Cayla whispered into the dimly lit room, causing a gentle hissing to resonate from a blanket of moss along the floor.  Ron watched with an fascinated demeanor, fixing his gaze on the girl who’d caused the air to feel much less stuffy than before through the use of the ‘water evaporating’ charm. Even the smell seemed to dissipate significantly, which allowed a smaller wave of relief to rush over him.  One less thing to worry about, so it seemed.

“What are you doing?” He asked incredulously as Cayla approached him.

“Nothin.” She said innocently as she slowly lowered herself to the ground where the moss had been dried out.  It still held its volume and velvety softness, yet was dry to the touch.

“Are you mad?  You know I said ten minutes, right?  You’re down to three; we don’t have--.”

“Shut up, Ron.” She whispered before she abruptly pulled him down atop her and kissed him hungrily.  He reciprocated but ultimately pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes wide and obviously conflicted.

“Do you insist on doing this now? The spiders--…”

“ _Arania Exumai._ ”

A whipping noise caused Ron to jump up in alarm, but that was only the sound of the spell working its magic against the accursed spiders before silence once more engulfed the remarkably comfortable abode.

With that, Cayla resumed the ministrations she’d been observing on her lover, of which he fervently responded to, his long, slender fingertips coming up to run through the unruly lengths of her muggle-dyed, unruly, auburn locks.  Yet not long after, he pulled away again, breathing quite heavily now.

“What if someone goes looking for us and finds us here--…”

With an air of impatience, Cayla raised her wand again, and chanted, “ _Protego totalum_.”

The air became even more muted for a split-second as the shield rippled out to its furthest circumference.

“Now, are there any more complaints?” She asked impatiently.

“Yeah, actually,” Ron commented, a wry smile growing along his thin, reddened lips. “Why are you still wearing your robes?”

Cayla moaned softly as Ron suddenly took charge of the submissive position she was in, pinning her wrists well above her head with only his left hand while his other hand yanked aside the collar of the beige frock she typically wore as her daily uniform before assaulting her neck with affectionate little bites and licks.   It wasn’t long before Cayla was moaning and urging her lover to continue on with his ministrations; that there were other places which needed attending to. But Ron enjoyed watching the girl pleading for his affection, his dilated pupils drinking in the sight of his disgruntled, needy lover.

“Well, since I am hungry…” He declared, his hand slowly guiding her knee-length skirt to plume at her round, shapely hips before pulling her already ruined panties aside with his thumb.

Letting go of the small girl’s wrists, he suddenly, without warning, delved between her folds, his tongue gathering up each and every drop of Cayla’s arousal, to which she nearly convulsed from the intense wave of sated pleasure she was experiencing. Ron had become an expert in exposing his lover’s every pleasure-center on her body; from the tender places on her neck (Which he’d made quick work of less than a few minutes ago, she thought), to exactly where to caress and kiss between her legs to transform the once timid, unsuspecting girl into a moaning sex-addict in a matter of seconds.

Merlin’s Beard, if he wasn’t already a wizard she would’ve accused him of sorcery.

But just as soon as he’d begun the much-needed ministrations on her core, he pulled away, boastfully running his long tongue over his lips as he gave a hum of approval at the apparent flavor.

“Perfect…” He whispered breathlessly.

That’s when Cayla realized he’d already released his hard-on from his pants and was quietly running his palm along the length in a steady cadence.  It was a mesmerizing feat, but it was only a moment before Cayla shakily leaned forward, her hand wrapping around the very tip of Ron’s erection.

Ron became rigid as a board, his head falling over his shoulder as he let out a choked moan.  Her tiny hand began to pump at his erection, gathering what precum had accumulated while he’d taken care of himself and using that to quicken her ministrations.

  Ron bit his lip, his forehead pressed affectionately against Cayla’s while his breath felt hot against her face.

“Merlin’s beard, that feels good…” He moaned softly, obviously still trying to keep quiet despite the charm having gone up to prevent any outsider from seeing or hearing them.

                “Yeah?” Cayla asked, gently urging him to continue.  She loved how deep his voice got whenever he was immensely aroused.

“I love how you take it like you own me.” Ron moaned, his voice still heavy while his breathing was stiff and laced with the heat of arousal.

Her tiny palms came together to aid in her lover’s enjoyment; One hand tending to the base of his cock while the other pumped and catered to the very tip. 

On either side of Cayla’s head Ron’s arms, which had been dutifully holding him up from the mossy ground they laid against, were now convulsing, and trembling while his hips began to buck with fervor against his lover’s administrations. It wouldn’t be long now.

Cayla leaned forward allowing her lips to engulf the velvety, swollen tip, causing Ron to let out a wracked gasp, the urgency in his hips only intensifying as she patiently toyed with him, much to his annoyance. 

“Caylaaa…” He groaned under his breath, the angst clear in his tone as he watched her gentle ministrations against himself.  At the beckon of her name, she looked up at him sweetly.

“Yes, darling?” She inquired innocently, her green eyes glimmering with mischief.   That was the final limit for the generally collected Weasley-child, and with that, abruptly shoved the smaller girl back down on the mossy floor, hearing an audible grunt escape her swollen, pink lips at the surprisingly gruff jolt.  

Without even allowing the girl to collect herself, he began to grind eagerly against her panties, causing a great deal of friction to accumulate between her legs as she desperately reached down to adjust her underclothes and allow him entry.

He grabbed her wrists once more, chuckling darkly as she was pinned beneath him.  “Ah, ah, ah.” He sang slowly, continuing to slide himself against the satiny fabric, knowing full-well it was driving the young girl utterly bonkers with need.  She wasted no time in frustratingly writhing beneath him, the actions only causing the heat within him to be intensified.  “You know bad girl’s don’t get fucked.”

Cayla upon realizing his implications, wasted no time in obediently slackening beneath him, her eyes wide and pleading as she analyzed each and every detail on his face in hopes of deciphering whatever his intentions were.

Ron smirked devilishly, the heated look which glazed his typically shy demeanor sending Cayla nearly over the edge due to the sheer newness of it all.

He used that momentary intrigue she held to gently slide her panties over and gently pushed himself in.

A gasp caught in Cayla’s throat as her eyes rolled into her head, Ron’s size stretching her so deliciously that it nearly drove her delirious with need.  She was glad to have placed the shielding charm over them because now she could let out any manner of slur and desire she could ever think of without needing to be wary of any trespassers, human or not.

Ron bottomed out within her, the very tip of his rigid appendage prodding inquisitively at the tight little entryway which ultimately lead to her womb.  With a slow and steady thrusting of himself in and out of her, he slowly began to build a more rhythmic cadence, her lips curling into an ‘o’ as he slaked her every need.

Her legs wrapped anxiously around his slender hips while her fingers pushed and held her panties out of the way of the friction, wordlessly urging him to fuck her faster.

Despite her fingertips offering him no intentional pleasure, the addition of her palm actually caused him to gasp all the more fervently as her knuckles ground against the flesh just above his member, of which was alarmingly tender.

“… Nhggghhh… I’m gonna cum, darling—Ughhh…” He gasped, a sheen of sweat overtaking his exposed neck and face.  Cayla was incoherent with the looming approach of her own orgasm as Ron insistently fucked her fast and hard.

Within the next few moments, a pitched whimper slowly began to build into a full-on moan as Ron reached his climax and released inside of her with a loud groan.  Beneath him, Cayla was all but manic due to the onslaught of endorphins having abruptly invaded her every nerve.

It was a blissful fatigue which kept her on the ground, a small, tranquil smile stretched across her features as Ron carefully pulled out and laid beside her.  For a moment they laid in absolute silence, simply enjoying one another’s company while listening to the natural ambiance echoing around them.

“I love you, Cayla,” Ron whispered, his voice having returned to normal despite the uneven tremor in his breathing.  Cayla rolled over and smiled, her face affectionately pressed against his shoulder as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

“I love you more, Ronald.”

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAYLA!  ENJOY YOUR THING!      

        

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birth!!!


End file.
